The Sweet Taste Of Victory
by ShootingTigers
Summary: Jess never really lost.


After a few moments, Becker sauntered into the living room and sat next to Jess on the couch. She gave him a withering look as he grinned at the object in his hands. He glanced at her as he leant forward and tapped the object against the small table in front of them.

_Tap_. _Tap_.

"Come on, Jess."

"No."

_Tap. __Tap_.

"Why not?"

"It's evil."

Becker snorted as he continued to purposefully tap and cajole, fixing his twinkling eyes on Jess.

"Just try it."

"I already have."

_Tap_. _Tap_.

"Yeah, but that was ages ago."

"So?"

He raised an eyebrow, gave up on the tapping, and whacked the object once against the hard surface. Then he moved a little closer. "You might like it now," he said as he slowly and seductively waved the object in front of her.

"I highly doubt that." She scrunched her nose in disgust. "It's perverted."

"What's so perverted about it?" he asked.

She sighed. "Fruit doesn't belong in chocolate, Becker."

Becker rolled his eyes. "People dip fruit in chocolate all the time," he countered.

"That's different."

"How exactly?"

Jess made a face. "Because that fruit is fresh and the chocolate is melted." She pointed to the foil covered globe in his hand. "_This_ fruit is dried out and ground down and forced into a chocolate prison."

Becker smirked. "A chocolate prison, huh?"

"Yep."

He made a thoughtful sound. "As Head of Security," he said as he unwrapped the chocolate orange. "I should probably release these dehydrated, tortured prisoners." He broke off a segment and held it inches from his mouth.

"Don't you dare."

"Or _what_?" he challenged playfully.

Jess folded her arms. "I won't let you kiss me," she replied.

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

Becker tipped his head in amusement. "What makes you think you have any say in the matter?" he asked with a wink.

"Those sound like fighting words, Captain."

"Good." He gave the segment a long, slow lick. "They were meant to be."

Jess stood up and raised her fists. "Try it then - come on. Show me what you've got," she said as she bounced from foot to foot.

Becker shook his head as he rose to stand in front of her. "Not just yet," he replied cryptically.

She arched a questioning eyebrow. "Why not? You've licked it already! Come on, now try to kiss me." She grinned. "Or are you scared you'll lose?"

He popped three segments into his mouth at once and watched her cringe as he dramatically chewed them, unnecessarily moaning with pleasure as he did so.

"That was delicious," he said once he swallowed. He smirked and moved closer to her, dipping his head down to try to steal a kiss. "Want a taste?"

She gasped and took a step back. "Ha! Don't think you're going to win that easily, Mister."

"I'm way past the point of _thinking_ about it, Jessica." He took a step forward with a mischievous look in his eye. "I'm a man of action. Or have you forgotten last night?" he asked with a wiggle of an eyebrow.

Jess blushed as her stomach flipped with excitment. "How could I forget? I let you win, after all."

"Oh, did you now?"

"Yep."

Becker chuckled. "We can't have that." He took another step forward and smoothed his hands over her hips.

Jess giggled as she rested her hands on his chest. "Don't make me..." She pushed him back slightly. "Take you down," she teased.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, would you now?"

Becker nodded and pulled her closer. "I would," he replied in a husky voice. "Are you going to let me win again?" he asked with an eager smile.

"Maybe if you hadn't eaten the vile abomination," she said as she tried to squirm out of his embrace.

He hugged her close and brought his lips down, so she could feel his breath on her ear. "Is that a challenge?" he whispered, his tongue flicking against her earlobe.

"Becker," she squeaked as she playfully pushed at his chest. "I'm not going to - I can smell the orange from here!"

He dropped a soft kiss on her temple and pulled away just enough to speak - his lips still touching her skin. "I can break that resolve of yours in two minutes flat," he said confidently as he slid his hands up the back of her pajama top.

"N - no," Jess replied in what she hoped was an equally confident tone. She felt her cheeks flush as his lips brushed over her ear and his fingertips traced patterns on her back, but she was determined to stay focused. "I'm not going to - " she swallowed as he began trailing kisses down her neck. "I'm not going to kiss you," she breathed.

"Aren't you?" he hummed against her skin.

Becker found the pulse point on her throat and heard her breath hitch as he sucked a bruising kiss on the spot. He felt her tighten her grip on his t-shirt and he resisted the urge to pull her into a kiss right then. It was hardly much fun if he didn't give her the chance to put up a fight.

He pulled back enough to meet her eyes and he smirked as he watched them flutter open. She looked like she was ready to give in - it would be easy to close the space between them..._too_ easy. He leant forward, so his lips hovered just over hers. He was going to turn on the charm and let her come the rest of the way.

"You're so lovely," he said softly as he slid his hand down her leg and lifted it up to rest on his hip. "I want you. Right here. Right now."

Jess made a small sound. "I - " she tried, but her lips just twitched into a smile as she felt her self-control crumbling.

He pulled her tighter against him and kissed her cheek. "Come on," he whispered as he traced his lips up and down her jawline. "Just one kiss."

His last words snapped her out of her daze and she twisted out of his embrace. "No way," she said as she took a step away from him. She pursed her lips, a playful glint in her eye. "I'm winning this time."

"Are you?"

"Yep!"

"And how do you intend to do that?"

"Easy."

Jess turned on her heel and made a run for the stairs. She was just about to set foot on the landing when her curiosity got the better of her. She turned back to see if Becker was actually going to chase her as she had hoped and found him at the base of the stairs, in nothing but his boxer shorts.

She gaped at him. "How did you - "

"Strip?" he supplied. He looked smug when a faint blush tinged her cheeks. "Come here," he said as he started to climb the stairs.

Jess gasped and started laughing as she ran down the corridor in front of her - she didn't get too far. She had barely made it halfway before she felt his arms around her waist and she was pulled back against him, squealing with delight as the warmth of his body enveloped her.

"Gotcha," he whispered.

"But I won," she breathed.

Becker chuckled. "How did you work that out?" he asked.

Jess spun around to face him. "You said you could break my resolve in two minutes," she recalled as she tipped her head back to look at him properly.

"True," he replied softly as he raked his eyes over her. "And I still have four seconds left."

Becker leant down and their lips met in a fierce kiss that sent her stumbling back until he was pressing her up against his bedroom door. He dropped his hands to her hips and lifted her off the ground just enough for her to wrap her legs tightly around his waist.

Jess squeaked and turned her face away from him. She stuck her tongue out. "You taste like chocolate orange," she whined. "Not even you can make that taste good."

"Sorry," he replied unapologetically. She narrowed her eyes at him and he grinned back at her as he unbuttoned her pajama top to expose the tantalizing porcelain skin beneath her shoulders. He mouthed at her collarbone as he pressed closer to her. "So bloody lovely," he murmured.

She moaned softly. "The things I put up with for you," she managed before he lifted his head and their smiles met in a soft kiss.

He deepened the kiss as he blindly reached down to fumble with the door handle. After a few failed attempts, he groaned into her mouth. He pulled away to look down and push the door open, grinning triumphantly as he carried Jess toward the bed.

"I win," Becker whispered as he layed her on the bed and languidly sprawled out on top of her.

"This time," Jess conceded. She grinned. "Rematch?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Definitely," he said as he grabbed the edge of the duvet. He gave her a wicked smirk and she giggled as he pulled it over them.

Even when she lost, she won.

* * *

><p>AN: For those of you who have never seen a Terry's or Tobler chocolate orange, the opening scene may need some explanation. A chocolate orange is a solid segmented ball of orange flavored chocolate (it literally looks like a chocolate orange) wrapped in foil. In order to loosen the segments, you need to 'tap it and unwrap it' (according to old British TV ads) or 'whack it and unwrap it' (according to old US TV ads). Once you've done this, the segments are ready to shove in your greedy little gob! If you like orangey chocolate, they are the best thing ever. If you don't, they are not! ;D


End file.
